


Creature of The Light

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Yamato Nadeshiko Shichi Henge | The Wallflower - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was rough around the edges and he was a 'creature of the light' as Sakuno liked to call him. He was over all a pain in the ass but, she still loved him. Sparkles in the back ground and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of The Light

Kagome smiled at the handsome young man, who had after climbing all two hundred of her shrines steps, collapsed at the top of them. She slowly moved to stand in front of him, resting her body weight on the broom she had been using to complete her chores as the shrine's resident miko.

  
She smiled down at him.  "Ne, Kyouhei-kun, you've really gotten lazy huh? I mean it's only two hundred steps. Sigh, if only master could see you now." Her smiled widened when he glared up at her, a glare that would and did send grown men running.   
  
"S-shut up. It's just been a while." She nodded in mock sympathy.   
  
"Uh huh keep telling yourself that." He growled as he forced himself to stand, his body glistening with sweat causing his skin to sparkle with an unnatural light.   
  
Kagome whistled.  "Can't you do anything without drawing attention to yourself? That's why you have a fan club." He scowled as he walked over to her.  "Like you're one to talk. You have your own following if I'm not mistaken." A wicked smiled curved his pale lips.  "Or at least you did." 

Kagome groaned and slapped her forehead. "Not again. Kyouhei-kun what have I told you about doing that? One of these days you're going to get in serious trouble." He smirked cockily as he slung an arm around her dainty shoulders  
  
"Mah, Gome-chan you know I can take care of myself." She huffed as she led him towards the main house.  
  
"That may be true but I don't want to have to bail you out of jail again." He scowled as the memory of why he was arrested resurfaced.  
  
"Hey that wasn't my fault! He not only hit on you knowing we were on a date but he had the nerve to grope you. He deserved it." Kagome shook her head at him as she placed the broom in the closet and led him towards the living room. "That may be true but I could have handled it. After all we were trained by the same master."  
  
He sighed as he plopped on the couch dragging Kagome with him. "Yeah, but it's my job to take care of you. You're my woman." To emphasize his point he wrapped his strong lean arms around her slim waist and placed a kiss on her slender pale neck.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes at his 'me man, you woman' comment. He was the only one who could get away with that, she snickered, when Kouga, a friend from school, tried that on her…well let's just say he would never say such a thing to her again, she was after trained by The Sesshoumaru the cities greatest dojo master.  
  
Kyouhei rose an eyebrow at her. "What's so funny Gome-chan?" She smiled as she shook her head. "Nothing that concerns you." He pouted at her and had she not known him for the better half of her life she would have fallen for it, but she had known him since she was five and thus she did not give in.  
  
He huffed. "Fine don't tell me. I don't care." She smiled at his childish attitude and placed a kiss on his nose, causing him to blush, something only she could do. He scowled at her but it soon turned into a smirk.  
  
Kagome gulped. "Kyouhei-kun, whatever you're thinking about doing. Don't do it!" She moved away from him when he started laughing evilly, his hands in the classic 'Evil genius' pose.  
  
"Run Kagome run!" She epped and jumped off his lap, deciding to take his word for it. His laughter only grew louder as she sped out of the living room and up the stairs, her miko robes following behind her.  
  
He decided to be gracious and gave her another five seconds before he began the 'hunt' and ran after her, his laughter echoing though out the empty house, beside the two of them that is.  
  
Kagome held a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles as she hid in her closet, Kami how she missed having him around all the time. Sadly he had to go to a school two districts' away because of his 'delinquent' behavior.  
  
Her eyes hardened at that thought, he was not a delinquent, he was…just rough around the edges, not that many people took the time to realize that, they always judged him by how he looked.  
  
Besides most of the fights he got into were because they were started by someone else and he was never one to back down from a challenge, something even their master had not managed to beat- uh train it out of him.  
  
She giggled at that thought, ah those were the days, Kyouhei's feet were always up in the air after being knocked on his ass by their master. She shook her head free of them of the memories lest she give away her hiding spot. She really missed those days…but at least he was happy at his new school.  
  
He had three really good friends who understood the pains of 'fangirls', sadly it worked against them on Valentine's day, because their fangirls would ban together and storm the house that they all shared, making it impossible for him to visit her.  
  
She scowled at that thought, dam fangirls fawning over her Kyouhei-kun. She smirked as she recalled last year's Valentine 's Day they had gotten what they deserved in the form of Sukano, the strange niece of their landlord, who they were forced to try and change into a 'lady'.  
  
Kagome snorted at that thought, who wanted to be a lady now a days? It was the year two thousand and nine, women could be and do anything they wanted and it pissed her off that Sukano's aunt would try to forcible change her niece. Then again she thought it was very childish for Sukano to give up on life because a boy she had liked called her ugly. If she had given up when Kyouhei had called her names she wouldn't be here today hiding in her bedroom closet.  
  
Oh yes, Kyouhei, had called her many a name when they were in their youth, mostly when they were in their pre teens, when boys didn't know how to express their feelings. She giggled again as a memory of a younger glaring Kyouhei flashed before her mind's eye followed by a younger glaring tomboy version of her. Ah, those were the days.  
  
Her eyes fogged over with memories as she lost her self in them, she was so lost in them that she didn't notice when a smirking Kyouhei entered her room quietly shutting and locking the door behind him. Nor did she notice when he stalked over to her hiding spot, stopping in front of it a devilish grin on his features. She did however notice when he threw open the door to her hiding spot.  
  
"I got you!" Kagome snapped out of her thoughts in time to squeal as he threw her over his shoulder and walked over to her bed. She gasped as he gently threw her on her bed and climbed on top of her. A wicked grin appeared on his face as his fingers grazed her sides causing her to shiver. His grin widened an evil glint in his eyes and then he started…tickling her!  
  
Kagome gasped as she threw her head back laughing as she begged him to stop. He ignored her pleas and instead doubled his tickling. "Stohahaop Kyouhei-kun! Plehehease!" She squirmed in an effort to get away from his assault, unknowingly causing her body move rub against his.  
  
He groaned at the sweet friction that she was unknowingly creating and ceased his actions in favor of capturing her lips with his. He broke the kiss only when he sensed she needed to breathe and rested is head on her forehead on hers in order to meet her flushed gaze.  
  
She smiled coyly at him before capturing his lips with hers. He grinned into the kiss as his hands moved up her sides to cup her ample breasts. She groaned and turned away from the kiss with a hiss when his fingers rolled her hardening nipples through the thin fabric of her miko robes.  
  
"Kyouhei!" He smiled at her before placed open mouthed kisses to her collar bone, his hands opening her top so he could continue his way south.  
  
She groaned when his lips closed around one of her pink nipples and sucked on it while his left hand played with the other one.  
  
His right hand snaked its way further south to slip under her miko pants and underwear to rest in her neatly trimmed patch of black curls. She gasped as his long slender fingers slid over her nub to enter her. He groaned against her breast as her tight muscles clutched at his fingers, it had been to long since his last visit and he silently vowed to visit her more often. He pulled away from her breasts in order to capture her lips in another bruising kiss.  
  
He swallowed her disappointed moan as he retracted his fingers from her. He pulled away from her and smiled at her while removing his shirt. Kagome catching the hint undid the now loose knot holding her pants and shirt on her person. Once they were off she tossed them to the side not wanting to get them any more dirty then they were already, because she knew from experience that white stains on her miko pants were not only hard to get out but hard to explain.  
  
She shivered in anticipation when she turned back to face Kyouhei in all his naked glory. He smirked at her as he settled himself over her. "See something you like Gome-chan?" Kagome rolled her eyes at him. "I could ask you the same question." He smiled at her and brought his lips a breath away from hers.  
  
"I believe I do." She smiled back at him and closed the space between their lips with a kiss. She moaned loudly into the kiss as he entered her. He broke the kiss in order to hiss at the waves of pleasure that coursed through his body, her inner walls were gripping him so tightly he was afraid to move.  
  
Kagome sensing his insecurity ground her hips into his causing them both to groan at the sweet friction it created.  
  
He got the hint and started to slowly move in and out causing them both to release moans and groans of pleasure. It wasn't long before they found their rhythm and began building themselves up for release.  
  
Kagome gasped with each of Kyouhei's deep thrusts, her breasts bouncing with the force. She groaned as he grabbed one of them and squeezed. "Kami! Kyouhei!" He smirked at her as he moved her legs so that they were resting on his shoulders causing him to go deeper in her.  
  
Her fingers curled into her bedspread as she felt her end draw near. She moaned loudly as she hit her peak, her walls clamping down around Kyouhei's rigid member. She shuttered as wave upon wave of pleasure washed over her. She was so lost in the pleasure that she didn't notice when Kyouhei came, his seed spurting out in thick coats inside her as he thrust once more before pulling out causing them to hiss at the sensation.  
  
Kyouhei sighed happily as he pulled her limp form into his arms and held her lovingly. Both of them struggled to calm their rapidly beating hearts and erratic breaths. Kagome snuggled into his embrace as she finally got control of her breathing.  
  
 _"Happy birthday to me."_ Her words were still a bit winded but it was fine.  
  
He mumbled something causing her to arch her eyebrow. "What was that?" He looked at her tiredly. "I said happy birthday Koi. Now shut up and let me sleep." Kagome rolled her eyes at him but settled down in his embrace anyway. "I love you to."


End file.
